


Tears Stole The Heart

by AdorablyBiased



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorablyBiased/pseuds/AdorablyBiased
Summary: In which Park Jihoon fights to keep his attraction at bay as Lai Guanlin attempts to pursue someone beyond his reach. In where Lee Daehwi's efforts with someone so cold appear to be fruitless as Bae Jinyoung’s realizations may come too late.





	Tears Stole The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this just yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon awakes for a shock of a lifetime...and then promptly flees.

**{Tears Stole The Heart}**

**The Prologue**

{1}

* * *

* * *

 

**∞.\~*❦ *~/.∞ **

**Warning:**

I do not own Wanna One, but I do own my work of fiction. Emphasis on this being purely fictional.

As some characters are underage, I will not write out any of the explicit scenes that depict them, though they may be implied for the story.

This story also has Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic classification.

If any of these makes you uncomfortable, please exit the page now.

Thank you, And Enjoy

 

** ∞.\~*❦ *~/.∞ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

**{Park Jihoon}**

**[Oh Fuck]**

 

Park Jihoon awakes to an onslaught of overbearing senses; _eyes stinging, ears ringing, and nostrils flaring._ The wafting smells of pungent pheromones dizzying and nauseating with the hint of spice and sweetness intermingling, causing his head to pound as he squints into darkness. Feelings of unsettlement growing with the realization that his surroundings don’t smell like old stuffed animals, piles of worn laundry, and the familiar scent of home. Thus, with rising anxiety he begins to fidget, trying to make out his surroundings while simultaneously attempting to recall the lapses in his memory.

 

A soft exhale from somewhere aside him has him stilling, his heart pounding with the sudden understanding that he’s in someone else’s bed. He berates himself mentally with the knowledge that he’s slept with someone he doesn’t know. For the underlying and almost muted scent of his unconventional bedmate is unfamiliar; meaning he’s not _Jinyoung_ nor one of his other ‘friends.’ At this he groans inwardly and clambers off the bed as quietly as possible not wanting to wake the other and engage in awkward conversation with someone he’ll never see again.

 

Jihoon bites down on his lip, as another wave of pain shoots through his spine as his sore body adjusts to his standing position. He grimaces as his rear throbs and ignores the sensation of the tenderness and crustiness between his legs as he steps towards the lamp on the bedside table to switch it on. The lamp flickers on illuminating the room with a soft glow, and Jihoon squints momentarily vision blurring a little as it refocuses to the new lighting. He blinks, bleary eyed as he immediately begins to search for his clothing, wanting nothing more than to dress and get home. He doesn’t bother taking in his surroundings because he’d rather not recall another moment like this.

 

Wincing he bends to pickup his yellow sweatshirt with the cute figures sewn on front and shrugs it over his head, his shoes are not far from where his top was, and all he has left is to locate his jeans, so he can get the heck out of there. He glances around quickly and almost shouts triumphantly when he finds his jeans lain haphazardly across the foot of the bed furthest from where he’d been sleeping. He promptly shuffles around to the foot of the bed to fetch his jeans, bending down to insert his sock clad feet through the pant holes as he pulls it up over his stubby legs, struggling momentarily over his thick thighs and ridiculously plump bottom. With another grimace he fastens his jeans, internally cursing the skinny jeans to hell as they grip him in all the currently sore places.

 

With a huff, Jihoon blows his fringe out of he eyes, and looks up. Only to freeze as his eyes land on the figure fast asleep. Jihoon’s eyes widen as the light from the lamp illuminates the man’s...no _boy’s_ visage and Jihoon gasps at the sheer beauty the other posses in the soft glow. _Ethereal._ No other words could describe the perfection of features embodied in one being. Tufts of obsidian, lashes so long they seemed to brush against prominent cheek bones barely visible above squishable cheeks, and a mouth so exquisitely full. All of which only gave off the illusion of contrasting so sharply against the brightness of his skin.

 

Jihoon could not deny or fathom the unexpected coiling of heat in the pit of his stomach, as he somehow ended back beside the bedside table. Hovering over the indention he had left when he’d risen, he hunches over, seeking a closer gaze of the sleeping boy from where he lies on the other side. Mesmerized Jihoon observes the other, unconsciously committing every feature and detail to memory. His brain is trying to tell him to leave, to finish getting dressed, and make a run for it. Nonetheless, something else and not exactly his heart, but more like the feeling in his stomach has him rooted to the spot.

 

The boy suddenly exhales and turns on his side, facing away from Jihoon’s bold scrutiny. The boy’s movement causes a fresh spike in his scent, _spice_ wafting from his sprawled form and Jihoon almost sways unsteadily from the mouthwatering scent. Jihoon gasps as coiling in his stomach tightens, only to loosen a second later, triggering an unfamiliar inner sensation as something gushes through his backside and all but seeps out of his rear; _soaking the back of his jeans with a saturation of some sort_. Jihoon’s eyes widen with disbelief, for his body has done something impossible for his beta classification. Jihoon turns to grip the edge of table, anxiety building as his body produces more **_slick_**.

 

 _‘Wrong, all so wrong,’_ he thinks in panic as he turns to leave, only to stop once more as an identification card catches his attention. Then, his anxiety increases tenfold for not only had he somehow slept with a stranger, _but he’d also just slept with someone almost four years his junior._ He felt sick, so sick with the comprehension that he’d committed a crime.  Shame, regret, and self-loath, all felt within a span of a minute. Jihoon is _eighteen_ and the boy has barely turned _fifteen_. This is a mistake, a huge mistake. He could be sentenced to years behind bars for statutory rape. His whole life would end. He’d never get into university, get his dream job, or start a family.

 

A miserable ending to Jihoon’s life was practically flashing before his eyes and Jihoon takes to self-preservation. He couldn’t throw his life away for some teenager he couldn’t even remember sleeping with. **“Oh Fuck.”** He voices sirens going off in his head as he flees, shambling on his shoes as he takes for the exit, stumbling down a hallway and heading out the front door. Not heeding the crunching beneath his feet as he crosses the patio and takes off into the dusky early morning.

* * *

* * *

 

 **∞.\~*** ** ❦ ** ** *~/. ** **∞**

 

 [I'll be cross posting this to AFF]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Sorry, it's short. This is the first time writing on AO3 so I need to get the hang of this editor. I'll be posting next chapter soon. Looking forward to some feed back. I will not include the intimate scenes with Guanlin since he's underaged. Jihoon isn't so I went into detail on what he felt, but I won't for Guanlin. Around 1,000 Words. Also, how do you change the font and size up the text?}


End file.
